Two Loves Plus One Loss Equals War DISCONTINUED
by Fully-Alive-95
Summary: Godric and Sookie delve deeper into Sookie's powers and their love for eachother to help save Eric and Pam from The King of Mississippi. Sookie finds herself falling for both Godric and Eric after realizing Bill was using her and a war begins. G/SS/EN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first True Blood fan fiction and I'm uberly excited to be writing. I've actually been writing a novel for a while but this idea came to me and I just liked it too much to deny it. **** So here it is and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. **

**Also, like most writers, my muse comes from reviews and feedback so please be sure to review if you enjoyed it. Even if you didn't, ideas to make it better would be helpful. There will be rated M material later on just to caution readers. It's True Blood. What else do you expect? :P **

**P.S. Godric is still alive in my story. **** He was to amazing to die in the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters, unless, of course I add new ones. **

Sookie was left on her own to rescue Bill from the death grip of Lorena since Tara had left her to escape the clutches of her own, now dead vampire and the king. It was daylight, so Sookie would have to be extremely careful in her effort to save Bill. There wasn't really a way to get him out without a coffin anyway.

She crept around the building as she watched two disgusting were's go running off with blood dripping down there face. Just the sight repulsed her. Once they were out of sight, Sookie ran into the dark building where Bill was chained down to the cemented ground, blood coating his entire body.

"Oh my gosh, Bill!" She exclaimed as she ran up to him, tears filling her eyes.

"Bill, no stay with me, do NOT leave me. Bill please wake up, wake up." She was begging for a miracle even though she knew that one probably wouldn't come for her first ever boyfriend and the man she loved and lost her virginity to. A grumbling noise came from him and her name came out as a whisper.

"Sookie." He said as he attempted to open his eyes.

"Bill, oh my gosh you're awake. You're alive, I love you so much, please stay with me, don't leave me. I will get you out of this, I'll save you." She said, trying desperately to figure out a way to get him out of the chains but had no such luck.

"Sookie…get…out…of here." He managed to say but Sookie wouldn't budge.

"No, I'm not leaving you. I'm going to save you Bill, I promise you, I will." Sookie was still frantically searching for a way to help her beloved, almost dead boyfriend when a voice stopped her and made everything in her tense.

"Well isn't that sweet?"

Lorena appeared from a dark corner, covered in blood with red, dried streaks on her face from crying. Sookie was frozen where she stood but she didn't need to move. Lorena had her up against a wall chocking her within seconds because of her vampire speed and strength.

"No!" Bill yelled but Lorena was relentless. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time and her William wasn't going to stop her from devouring and killing his precious pet. Then he would be hers and Sookie wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"You little bitch…this is your fault. You did this to him! You made it to where I would have to kill the only man I've loved. I'm going to suck you dry you insignificant cunt and I'm going to make sure you die a slow and painful death."

"Get…off…me…bitch" Sookie managed to choke out. She felt a heat rising within her, and tingling rising from her toes to her fingertips. It was moving quickly and white clouded her vision. Sookie raised her hand up to Lorena's form as a ray of white blasted from her hand and threw Lorena back off of her, causing her face and part of her body to burn.

Sookie grabbed at her throat and then looked at her hand with shock. "What just happened?" she thought. She tried to push the power back out of her, thinking that maybe it would keep her and Bill safe but nothing happened and she was quickly becoming frantic.

"What the hell are you?" Lorena asked as she came closer to Sookie, all her wounds quickly healing. Sookie needed to stall for time and had no ideas.

"I'm a waitress from Bom Temps and my name is Sookie Stackhouse." She said as she started backing up.

"Don't play dumb with me. There's a reason the queen wants you and it's not just for your skills at taking orders, which you clearly don't do well, or handing out food." Lorena said with venom in her voice.

"I…I don't know what I am. And what do you mean the queen?" Sookie asked as she took another step to the side.

"You imbecile. You obviously know something or else you couldn't have done that." She smirked. "And the queen…well, I'm quite shocked Bill hasn't told you about her." She began

"Lorena, stop" Bill interjected weakly. Lorena hissed for him to be quiet.

"The queen sent Bill out here to keep an eye on you, to make sure nothing happened to her valuable object. Bill doesn't love you, he was sent here to seduce you and figure you out." She looked over at Bill again then. "Which he obviously did a horrible job of."

"You're lying. Bill loves me." Sookie said, trying hard to be stable in her statement but failing miserably.

"Am I? Did he not so easily let you go when the king called him? Did you not see the file he kept on you that the king showed you personally? Bill's been keeping tabs on you this whole time. He tricked you, used you, and took your virginity so you could be his." She said mockingly, enjoying every moment of making Sookie second guess everything.

Sookie looked down at Bill then and he seemed to be recovering some.

"Is that true Bill?" She asked, tears in her eyes. He looked at her, pleading, desperate.

"Yes, Sookie, but it's not like that, you don't understand." He began but she would hear no more of it.

"NO! Shut up! It's my turn to talk. You used me you son of a bitch, you took my virginity and you made me believe you actually loved me. I hate you Bill Compton, I hate you." She spat at him as anger and hurt rose up in her. She felt another wave of heat roll through her and she knew that whatever light came last time was sure to come again, and soon.

"Sookie, I'm sorry." He said, but Sookie didn't care anymore. She was so hurt and broken that even looking at Bill tore everything out from her.

"Awe, well as sweet as this is, I still intend on killing you so let's get on with it shall we?" Lorena asked in that sweet yet crude tone of hers. This brought Sookie back to reality and she felt the wave sting her fingers once more.

"You won't touch me." She said as Lorena laughed.

Lorena was on her in a second, pinning her down as she let her fangs extend fully at Sookie's smell. "I'm going to enjoy this." She said before biting down, hard, on Sookie's throat. A blood curdling scream left her lips as the light appeared for the second time and blasted Lorena off of her, this time burning almost her entire body. Lorena screeched in pain as he wounds attempted to heal quickly.

The door to the room busted open and the sunlight hit Lorena in the face as she screamed and moved quickly to her previous corner. Alcide entered the room and left the door open to keep the sun in and Sookie ran towards him in the sun so Lorena was sure not to kill her.

"Sookie, run, come on! We have to get out of here." He yelled. She wasn't hesitant until she saw Bill laying on the floor, surely going to die.

"I hope you live Bill Compton so that one day, I can deal out as much pain to you as you have to me." She said before leaving the room with the door wide open and with Alcide right behind her.

"How did you find me?" She asked the half naked werewolf as they ran across the lawn to where his car was hidden in the trees.

"I got a call from Eric to come and get you. He gave me this address and said I'd have to sneak you out of here." He said.

As they were running across the lawn, a low growl came from in front of them and Sookie froze in place completely. Alcide threw her his keys.

"Run when I shift Sookie. Get you and your friend out of here, alright?" He said.

"But what about..." She started but he cut her off.

"Just do it okay?"

"Alright." She said, feeling nervous. Alcide's jeans ripped and a ferocious growl from the other wolf came towards him as he shifted. Sookie started booking it towards the car as the two wolves battled it out. As she ran, Sookie could hear the snarls and the ripping and tearing and she immediately wondered which wolf was winning. She prayed and hoped it would be Alcide.

She had almost made it to the car when another growl came towards her. "Shit, how many are there?" she thought.

Another grey wolf appeared in front of her, eyes blazing red from what she assumed was the vampire blood. It was growling at her and coming closer as she moved back. Sookie had no other choice but to run, so she did. She ran to her left which, at the time, was the only available area to run, but the wolf was faster and pounced on her from behind, causing her to fall, face first to the ground.

Soon after, the wolf wasn't a wolf anymore, but a naked man sitting atop her and Sookie felt extremely uncomfortable but let her shields down to try to get a peek in his head.

_So this is that blonde bitch everyone's going on about? She's a nice piece of ass. Maybe I could get some action in before I take her to the king. _

Sookie was disgusted and tried to roll out from under him but had no luck. He was strong and heavy on her smaller frame. She heard a snarl from behind her with more tearing until there was silence. A growl came towards her again and she wondered which wolf made it out alive. The man laying, nude, on her shifted as the other wolf collided with him and Sookie knew Alcide had made it. She smiled until she realized she needed to get the hell up out of there.

Before she knew it, she was running toward the car where Tara sat. Luckily, there were no other wolves trying to kill her. The thought of the wolves made her feel horrible for Alcide and she wanted to go back and help him but knew she couldn't do anything. She had to get help. She needed Godric.

Sookie got in the car as Tara greeted her but she paid no attention to her friend as she buckled up and started the vehicle.

"Sookie, I'm so happy you're alive!" Tara exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." She said with less enthusiasm.

"Are you alright Sook?" Tara asked with a worried look as they pulled out of the woods and headed back to Bom Temps.

"Not really, Tara. But now is not the best time to talk about it." She stated as they drove. How would she get Godric to help her? Though Eric wasn't in deep trouble, he wasn't leaving the Kings home and, though she hated Bill, she wanted answers from him. She thought the whole way back to her home town as they car stayed silent and Tara glanced at her every now and then.

The sun was beginning to go down and she knew that the vampires would be awake and looking for her very soon. She wondered what happened to Alcide and whether he made it out alive or not. The thought of him, left there, dead, made her cringe and guilt rose in her since it was her fault. Well, in her eyes, it was her fault. He had come to rescue her and instead, possibly lost his life. She pushed it all away to keep from crying at how complicated everything was.

The drive to Godric's would take a bit longer than the drive to her home. He lived on the outskirts of town and hardly ever made an appearance with the exception of Fangtasia every now and then to see Eric. He owed Sookie a favor seeing as she did save him on the roof that day. Her mind thought back to what would have been his last moments on Earth.

_It was early in the morning, before the sun was about to rise and Sookie had followed Eric up the stairs and watched as he practically begged him maker to stay, tears running down his face. Though she couldn't understand the language, she could basically tell what he wanted. He was so vulnerable and it was a side Sookie thought she would never see in him in a million years. _

_Godric's hand moved to Eric's shoulder as he spoke to him and more bloody tears fell from Eric's eyes as he was forced to get up. His tall figure came towards her and only stopped for a moment when she talked. _

"_I'll stay with him, as long as it takes." She said and he nodded as he continued his way down the stairs. Sookie was left feeling blank. Though she had never really gotten to know Godric, she did love him and never wanted someone as good as him to leave this Earth. It would mean one less good vampire, and one less smart one with some authority. She knew she would have to save him so she walked over to stand behind him, tears already filling her eyes_.

"_It won't take long, not at my age." He said as he stared out into the distance, waiting for the sun to consume him. _

"_You know it wasn't very smart, the fellowship of the sun part." She said, thinking of a way to buy time and keep him here. She was pulling at strings. _

"_I know." He started. "I thought it might…fix everything somehow." His gaze never wavered from the distance. "But I don't think like a vampire anymore." He looked over at her then, his eyes looking in her and it felt like he was staring at her soul instead of her face. _

"_Do you believe in God?" He asked, his face hopeful. _

"_Yes." She answered, glad she had his attention. He was so beautiful, standing there in front of her. So elegant, graceful and pure. Just the sight of him amazed her. _

"_If you're right, how will he punish me?" He questioned looking for truth. He really was fearful of something so much more powerful than him. Godric actually grasped the concept of God and she thought he might actually have believed in him. _

"_God doesn't punish, God forgives." She said, trying to sooth away his worries. The tears were trying to force their way back out then but she wouldn't let them._

"_I don't deserve it." He said honestly. "But I hope for it." Sookie couldn't hold them back anymore and the tears started streaming down her face. _

"_We all do." She added. Godric looked so thoughtful, but Sookie knew she was running out of time. She needed something to keep him here, something to convince him to stay. _

"_Will you care for him?" He asked. Sookie thought about who he was referring to. "Eric" he added with a nod to the building with his head. _

"_I'm not sure, you know how he is." She said, honestly, shaking her head as she spoke. She knew she would though; she would do anything for Godric._

"_I can take the blame for that too." He said with a small smile. Sookie wasn't going to let him take the blame for anything though. _

"_Maybe not, Eric's pretty much himself." She said. Godric looked back at the horizon and Sookie's eyes filled once more. She couldn't help it anymore. The wet substance was falling, relentlessly down her face and she didn't even attempt to stop it. _

"_Are you very afraid?" She asked shakily. _

"_No" he laughed "No, I'm full of joy." He said with a smile. _

"_But the pain" she said becoming more unsteady._

"_I want to burn." He stated, looking at her. _

"_Well, I'm afraid for you." _

"_A human with me at the end and human tears" He said coming closer to her. The sun was coming close to rising then. "Two thousand years and I can still be surprised." His smile widened at her. "In this I see God." He moved and turned away from her to face the sun. _

"_Godric!" Sookie yelled but he didn't budge. Her feet moved faster than they ever had as she stood in front of her and he looked at her curiously. _

"_Godric, there are things to fight for here." She stated, searching her head for anything. _

"_Like what?" He asked. _

"_Like Eric. He needs you." I said, hoping that might be enough but he just smiled again. _

"_Eric hasn't needed me for a long time. He's capable of taking care of himself, he just wants me." He said still looking at her. _

"_Well there are other vampires. They need your example." She said and she knew that wasn't the best reason to stay but she was tugging on her last string. _

"_The vampires will only change when they wish to change. They do not change by example." He said as he took his white shirt off. His markings were so beautiful and were a nice contrast to his pale skin. Sookie wanted to just stay and trace them but she had no time then. A last thought came to her and she used it for all it was worth. _

"_Godric, stay for love." She said as she moved forward and kissed him. The kiss started soft and very chaste, just to show her point. But it quickly turned into something much more fiery and needy. Godric kissed her back and before she knew it, they were back inside the hotel, still together, lips molding. _

"_Alright Min K__ӓ__lek, I trust you, and I will stay here for love. I will fall in love, no matter how long it takes. I have eternity." He said with a smile. Sookie returned it with her own brilliant and ecstatic grin._

"_Godric, I love you." She said. It wasn't meant to mean "I'm in love with you" but just more as a friendly thing. That's what she told herself anyway._

"_Then, dear Sookie, we will be together in time, but I don't think you are ready for me." He said seriously and she blushed a deep red._

"_Shall we tell Eric together?" He asked, his smile widening. She nodded as he planted one more kiss on her lips and they headed down the hall. _

Sookie came back to reality as she reached Godric's home. This would definitely be awkward if nothing else and she hoped that Godric would be as happy to see her that she would be to see him. Though no one else knew it, Sookie did love Godric, and it wasn't just in the friendly way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter should be able to clear up some things that may have been confusing to you in the beginning. I hope you enjoy it and get a further understanding of what's going on. Also, I apologize for some spelling and grammatical errors in the first chapter. I will be checking over this one more thoroughly for such mistakes. **

**Thank you to everyone who has put me on favorite story, story alert and favorite author as well as gave feedback! You guys help to inspire me so much. **

**Min Kӓlek**__**= My love **

Sookie arrived at Godric's home with Tara just as the sun was going down and all the vampires around the area were beginning to wake. Both she and Tara took a moment to bask in the beauty of Godric's very large home. It definitely seemed out of place in Bon Temps.

At three stories high, the home seemed like more of a castle than an actual house. In ways, I could see how it fit Godric and how he would enjoy living here. Even at night, the lighting was absolutely beautiful and bright. It was made up of brick and the night sky caused the rooftop to have a blue glow to it. Trees, flowers, shrubs and many other plants decorated the outside of the home and accentuated everything perfectly. A small river ran under a bridge you would drive over to park in the circular driveway. It seemed that every light inside the home was turned on.

"That would be one heck of an electric bill." Sookie said to Tara and she nodded in agreement.

"How the fuck does he afford THAT?" Tara questioned, still in shock by the marvelously humongous home. Sookie smirked at her.

"He's been around for about two thousand years; I think he's got enough money to buy whatever he wants." She said as she got out of her car, which seemed to not fit with the mansion.

"Oh, right." Tara added as she tore her gaze away from the home and got out of the car with Sookie.

"What are we doing here anyway?" She asked her friend.

"We need Godric's help…and his protection somewhat."

Though she hated admitting it, Sookie knew she didn't stand a chance at protecting herself or her best friend against so many vampires if they chose to come and find her again, which she was sure they would. And though her bright light power thingy was helpful, she had no idea how to control it and was still shocked she had it in the first place.

"What do you need his help for? Eric's fine and Bill looked fine the last time I saw him." She said with a bit of venom towards Bill for not attempting to help her. The mention of his name sent a twinge of pain through Sookie but she pushed it all away.

"Eric might be fine but Bill's not, and even though I might hate him right now, he doesn't deserve to die like that." She said, forcing back the tears from the memories of her former lover. Tara stared at her, confused.

"What do you mean you hate him?" She asked as they walked up to the door. Sookie shook her head and straightened up her posture.

"Now's not the time to talk about it, I'll tell you later." Tara looked at Sookie, annoyed that she was keeping things from her.

"Fine, but we're talking about this later." Sookie just managed a nod and raised her hand up to ring the doorbell. Godric opened the door before she even pressed the button.

"Min Kӓlek, I heard you come up." He said with a tender smile. "It's very nice to see you." He gestured to Tara then. "And you as well. Would you like to come in?" He asked.

Sookie and Tara were stuck in place though at the sight before them. Though Sookie had always known Godric was attractive, he just looked extremely sexy right now in a pair of long, lose fitting white cotton pants and wearing no shirt. His tattoos stuck out like she had never seen them in the light and she felt the need, once more, to trace them. Sookie blinked a few times and gathered herself enough to make a coherent reply.

"Ugh, yes, thanks." She said as Godric moved to the side and Tara and she stepped into the home. She was astonished more by the inside décor than the outer appearance.

"Oh my Gosh!" she exclaimed. Godric laughed at her clear appreciation of his home.

"I take it you enjoy the view?" he asked still smiling his warm smile.

"It's beautiful Godric." She stated.

They were only standing in the foyer, but it was enough to tell that this home was more than amazing. She actually had no word to describe its uniqueness. Right in front of the foyer was a large staircase that led up to both the second and third stories. The railings were made from dark wood and had gold designing marked into them. The stairs were on the left and the right and straight through them was what looked like a sitting room. To the left of the stairs was a hallway and Sookie had no clue where that led to. To the right was what looked like another sitting room with another hallway beside of it. A large chandelier hung above them with shimmering crystals hanging down and glistening.

"Shall we take a tour?" Godric asked politely as he watched his guests take in just the foyer. Tara never really spoke since she wasn't exactly fond of vampires. All her experiences with them had always been horrible and she cringed at the thought of Franklin.

"Absolutely" Sookie answered enthusiastically, earning another small laugh from Godric. Sookie wondered if he was ever going to put a shirt on as the look of his bare chest was extremely distracting and that, mixed with the exquisite home made her doubt her ability to be able to concentrate on anything else. Godric must have sensed her discomfort as he started talking.

"Excuse me for a moment, Min Kärlek. You seem uncomfortable with my lack of clothing. I'll go put a shirt on." He said with a smile. Sookie blushed at how well he could read her expressions and felt a little guilty that he was only putting a shirt on for her benefit. As he left, Sookie wondered what that name he always called her meant. She'd never heard it before and assumed it was Swedish or some other type of language she didn't know and she made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"This place is huge!" Tara finally said once Godric had left the room. Sookie knew Godric would still be very capable of hearing them and smiled.

"I know. I would never be able to afford anything like this." She said as both she and Tara looked around. Godric came back within moments with a smile plastered on his face and a loose, short sleeved cotton t-shirt over his recently exposed chest.

"Shall we take the tour now?" He asked as he gestured toward the room right in front of them. They both nodded as he led the way.

"This is the first sitting room and the most used." He said as he showed them the large room. The sitting room had two walls on each side ending it. Each wall held a door and Sookie immediately wondered what the doors led to. Godric's home was a magnificent and she wanted to see everything.

The room had two white walls and two brown ones. One white wall was where the windows stood. There were many of them, lining the back wall from top to bottom and letting the night's light shine through, though it wasn't exactly needed. The view from this room was striking. His entire back yard was about three acres and was completely fenced in with a metal privacy fence. There was a large, in ground pool that seemed more like a pond than a pool and it shimmered from the moonlight. A circular, brick Jacuzzi was built in next to the pool and overflowed into it, heating the water as it did. Several oak trees were hovering around the yard as well as a garden and many plants spread about. A waterfall streamed into an actual pond with a light at the bottom to shine through the water and reveal all the multi-colored fish. Further back in the yard was a stream lined with rocks and a much larger garden surrounded it. Sookie managed to tear her gaze away from the yard to look back on the sitting room.

The colors were simple in this room; mainly brown, white and black. Everything contrasted nicely with each other. Two white couches and a brown loveseat as well as two white, cushioned chairs were placed around the room. A large, wooden table sat in the middle of the room with a bowl of dried flowers of different colors and fragrances. She smelled something similar to honeysuckle and smiled. Black pillows were set about the white furniture as well as white ones set on the brown couch. A brown blanket was strategically place over the largest of the white couches. Art hung about the wall by many people she'd never even heard of.

"Would you like to move on?" Godric asked, bringing Sookie's attention back to him. He had been watching her reaction intently the whole time and apparently liked what he saw since he continued smiling. Sookie nodded and he led them to the right through a tall, oak door into a library. The library was huge and Sookie adjusted herself to just get used to how big everything in the home was bound to be.

Shelves made from mahogany sat from floor to ceiling in the circular room and each one was packed completely full of books. There were too many to even begin counting. White tile was placed on the floor with a black design etched throughout it. A desk sat near the back wall that looked like it didn't get much use even though the chair seemed to be extremely comfortable. Two brown cloth couches sat facing each other in front of the desk.

Godric was patient as Tara and Sookie looked over every detail of the room.

"This is…completely stunning Godric." Sookie said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm glad it's to your liking." He said, still watching them.

"We should probably get moving if we wanna see the rest by morning though." She added.

"I suppose you're right." Godric said with a laugh as he led them out of the room and into the next.

The outside of his home had definitely matched the inside. Sookie and Tara were completely in awe throughout the tour at the two thousand year old vampire's home. But the tour came to an end after all the rooms were seen and Godric explained some of his most valued and ancient possessions as Sookie and Tara listened intently. He seemed really elated to be able to show his home to Sookie and have her really appreciate it. Finally, they all settled back into the main sitting room as Godric ordered a true blood as well as Tara and Sookie a sprite and coke from the butler.

"So, what brings you here ladies?" He asked sweetly. Sookie took a moment to think about everything she needed to ask him and tell him.

"Godric, do you know where Eric is?" She asked, figuring this would be a good place to start.

"Yes, he told me he was going to see the King of Mississippi to help retrieve his child from the Majester." He stated simply. Sookie was a little taken aback. If he knew where he was, then why wasn't he helping him? Surely he still had some type of authority with his age.

"Why haven't you brought him back then?" She asked, confused.

"Eric is not finished with his business there and he is in no danger at the moment. I see no reason to help him if it is not needed. Me being there would only get in his way." He explained. She thought that over for a minutes.

"But Eric, he didn't even try to help me." She said feeling upset. He had told her he cared about her then completely denied it and even though she loved Bill, Eric held a weird place in her heart that never seemed to go away.

"Eric couldn't do anything to save you except what he did. He called the werewolf and retrieved you from the king. I had no idea you were there until recently but couldn't help you during the day." He said, seeming gloomy that he couldn't be the one to rescue her. Sookie smiled to herself.

"Yeah, well, I had one crazy ass mother fuckin vampire trying to turn me into his bride. There's no way in hell I'm going back there." Tara interjected, talking for the first time in front of Godric. Sookie seemed surprised but Godric just glanced over at her.

"What in the world? What are you talking about Tara?" Sookie questioned, the shock still clear on her face.

"The King's crazy ass worker vampire kidnapped me and tried to make me his bride. He was fucking psycho!" She said

"How did you get away from him?" Godric asked curiously. Tara smiled at the thought of bashing Franklin's head in.

"I waited till he went to sleep and bashed his fuckin head in." She stated angrily. Godric looked down for a moment then back up at her face.

"He's not dead then. Vampires can rejuvenate with blood unless you dismember them or burn them. Once someone finds him and feeds him, then he'll be perfectly fine." He said rather solemnly. Tara's face went from proud and happy to shocked and terrified within seconds.

"You mean that bipolar, moody, son of a bitch vampire can come and kill me still?" She questioned. Godric nodded.

"Yes, he can, but you both are welcome to stay with me for your own protection until everything is sorted out." He looked hopefully up at Sookie then and his face was too genuine to deny.

"We'd be thankful for that Godric. That was actually something I was going to ask you about anyway." She said with a nervous smile.

"I would be delighted if the both of you stayed here. I'm sure I can accommodate you however you need." He said excitedly. Godric had been waiting for the day Sookie would stay with him; he'd been hoping for it.

Sookie looked around the house. "I'm sure your home will be much more than accommodating." She stated with another smile.

"Wonderful." He said then looked at her more seriously. "Min Kärlek, what else seems to be bothering you?" He asked and Sookie looked down, searching for a way to approach the topic. She refused to let herself break down in front of Godric but he sat, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"It's Bill." She started. "Lorena was ordered by the King to kill him, but I don't think she has yet. He was alive earlier today and, though I hate him right now, I need to save him. It's not right to leave him there to burn or be tortured." Godric looked at her knowingly.

"So I've heard. Why are you and Bill not on good terms?" He asked curiously but was secretly happy that Sookie would no longer be Bill's. Sookie felt the tears well in her eyes and forcing them back wasn't an option at this point. They fell, one by one down her face and she felt herself being lifted into Godric's secure embrace. He sat with her, stroking her hair, as Tara looked away uncomfortably. When Sookie was finally able to speak, she felt a little embarrassed at her situation with Godric and straightened herself up as she moved to sit beside of him instead of on top of him.

"He used me to help his queen. He manipulated me and lied to me and took my virginity. He made me believe he loved me when he didn't." She said angrily. Godric's face was sympathetic as he continued to stroke her blonde curls, enjoying the feel of her soft hair.

"And though he hurt me, I need answers and I don't want him to die." She said softly. Godric nodded in understanding as he evaluated what she wanted.

"I understand Sookie, and if what you wish is to save him, then I will do all I can to do so. I will need you to work with me though and it may take some time." He said seriously.

"Thank you Godric. I'm sorry I had to come to you, I just didn't know where else to go." She said with and apologetic look. He just smiled at her.

"I'm glad you came, actually. I've been trying to find a way to see you for a while now." He stated bluntly. She smiled back at him.

Sookie remembered something else she wanted to talk to Godric about and decided now would be a good time to bring it up.

"Godric?"

"Yes, Min Kärlek?"

"When I was trying to save Bill on my own, Lorena was there and well, she attacked me." Godric stiffened at the mention of someone hurting Sookie. Someone he had to throw out of his home previously at that. She grabbed his hand in an attempt to sooth him while Tara watched the both of them silently, disapproving.

"Well, when she attacked me, my hand…it…it like glowed or something and it burned her. I did it twice but I don't know what it is or why it happened and I was hoping maybe you could help me figure it out. I don't know what's wrong with me." She said morosely. Sookie was always the odd one out. She was always that weird waitress with the crazy smile who could read people's minds though no one would ever admit to it. Though she could hold her shield up better now, she still felt like she didn't belong.

Godric looked at her curiously as he thought once more. "I'm not sure for certain what your power is or where it came from, but I have ideas. I will look into them for you and see what I can find out. Your gifts are a serious matter, Sookie, and they seem to put you in danger more than most." He sighed and continued. "But I will contact a few members of the Old World I know and see if they know anything. Until then, you can stay with me at all times." He glanced over at Tara. "You and your friend can both stay in my guest rooms and during the day, there will be guards here to watch over you. I want you safe Min Kärlek." He said. Sookie nodded.

"Thank you Godric." She paused "But where do we go from here?"

"First, we shall get you and your friend settled into my home, then I must make plans with Eric to see the King if I am going to get Mr. Compton out of his holds." He smiled at her and sat up.

"Eric will be happy to know you are staying with me."

Sookie thought differently but didn't dare say anything. She trusted Godric's opinion and knew he knew Eric Northman more than any person ever would. Eric Northman was a mystery and Sookie thought that one day, he would be one for her to figure out.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and learned some. **** I kind of put this together quickly so sorry if it's not as good as the first. It's more to help lead up to more events. However, next chapter will be back with Eric and the King and I'm pretty excited about writing it. Hopefully, it will be up before next week. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. I can't wait to get Eric, Sookie, and Godric all together! Please Review **

The idea for Godric's home came from here www latimes com/classified/realestate/hotprop/la-hmw-hotpropbeverlypark22-2009apr22,0,5441763 story if you would like to take a peak.

Also, for the big True Blood Fans like myself, I stumbled upon this site that didn't make me too happy but it gives some ideas as to what's going to happen within True Blood this season. Check it out if you wish. www trueblood-news com/naked-northman-flashback-godric-identity

Replace the spaces with dots to access the sites.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alrighty, sorry for the late chapter update. Life happened to get in the way. Hehe I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. This chapter goes with Eric and the King and Alcide is in here too. We also get to see what happens to Mr. Compton and his evil maker. R&R! **

**Also, No one knows Godric is alive other than Eric, Pam, and Sookie. And now Tara of course. **

Eric sat with the king in the library as they awaited the arrival of the captured were from earlier on in the day. The king was not happy about his arrival or the fact that he killed one of his workers and stole Sookie from him. Eric's face was emotionless and the room was silent. The doors opened as a half naked Alcide was drug through by two guards. Behind them, the second werewolf Alcide fought with walked in, completely mauled and blood covered with hostility plastered over his face. It was clear, had Alcide not been stopped, he would have tore the were to pieces. The King seemed displeased about the entire situation and Eric carefully kept his composure and nonchalant attitude upon seeing Alcide.

"So, this is the were that captured Sookie and killed one of his own?" The King asked.

"Yes sir." The guards stated. The King looked at the men and called the one in the back forward.

"Coot, which one of your weres died?" The king asked. Coot looked sullen and angry.

"Debbie Pelt, sir. He ripped her apart." Alcide froze in place. He hadn't had time to see which werewolf was attacking him and he had no idea his former girlfriend and love was the one who charged him. Alcide's everything broke. His heart, his soul, his love. Everything.

"Ah, isn't that the newest member? Poor girl, Oh well. Leave me, all of you." He said, uncaringly. The three men obliged, leaving Alcide on his knees, alone, in front of the King and Eric.

"What is your name?" The King asked, focusing his attention on the were.

"Alcide Herveaux" Alcide answered as he rose to his feet.

"And who sent you here Mr. Herveaux?" He questioned curiously. Alcide quickly glanced in Eric's direction; a notion not missed by the King.

"Bill Compton sent me here to rescue Sookie." He lied. Eric and Alcide had already created this plan had he been captured. Eric had to have a way to save Sookie without him being behind it. He couldn't have just left her here to die. Though he wouldn't admit it, he held an…interest…in Sookie that he couldn't understand.

"Mr. Compton? But he's been guarded here and should actually be dead by now." The King added, disbelievingly.

"He hired me before he was captured here to watch over Sookie Stackhouse during the day while he couldn't." Alcide said. "He's not dead, he was still that woman the last time I saw him."

"So she didn't kill him." Eric interjected with a smirk. "Perhaps I should finish the task you gave her?" He asked as he quirked his brow.

"Hmm, but what to do with him?" The King asked as he gestured towards the werewolf. Eric stood then, his muscles flexing throughout his baby blue sweatshirt. The small v-cut of it showing a little hint of his chiseled chest beneath and the material clung to his every curve, cutting off mid arm. The blue of the sweater accentuated his eyes and his overall look was extremely appealing; even the King admired his frame.

"I could put the dog in the doghouse for now?" He said with another smirk. The king thought for a moment.

"Sure, but I would like to speak with Mr. Compton before killing him…and his maker. I'm quite appalled that she disobeyed my direct order." He sighed and shook his head some. "I guess women must learn the hard way. Bring them both back to me, then you and I shall dine tonight and I'll see what I can do about your child and the Majester. I may need your help with one more thing." The king added with a smile.

"Yes, you majesty." Eric replied with a small bow as he took a hold of Alcide's arm and started leading him down the hall away from the king's office. When they were finally out of earshot, Alcide spoke up.

"Sookie's safe, she'd heading back to Bon Temps."

"Good, she'll probably be seeing Godric there. What about Compton, what did you see of him?" Eric asked as they rounded a corner.

"He's in bad shape, Lorena's in there with him. She doesn't want to let him go, claims to love him." Alcide answered. "Where am I going Eric? I need to get out of here."

"I know. I have to take you to a closed off cell below the house. You'll stay there until you're needed, which will be soon, to testify that Compton sent you. After that, the king will probably try to make you work for him as a replacement for the werewolf you killed. If you don't accept, you'll be killed." Eric stated emotionless. Alcide tensed under Eric's hand and his pace became slower.

"So you're saying I'm going to have to work for that asshole?" He asked lividly.

"I've a plan, but yes, for now you do." Eric turned another corner and they walked down the stairs into a hallway made completely of cement with cells lining down them.

"You better be right and hope that plan works." Alcide said. Eric growled at him and pinned him up against a cell within a second.

"Is that a threat Herveaux? I could just kill you right now, I don't need you anymore." He stated as his fangs extended. Alcide just glared at him.

"As long as I get out of this place soon, I won't tell the king you sent me." He said. Eric opened the cell door and pushed him into it, then slammed it shut. He left back down the hall without another word and started towards the warehouse that Bill and Lorena were in.

The night was already settled in and Eric was met at the door by Lorena with a scared look on her face. She knew she would be in trouble.

"What do you need, Eric?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"You, actually, and Mr. Compton of course. The king has sent for you and it's my job to do as he requests." He glanced towards the door behind her. "Unlike yourself."

"Fine" She said with venom "But he needs to feed unless you'd like to carry him."

Eric chuckled at her and linked his hands together in front of him as he stared at her with fake amusement. "On the contrary, you get to carry him, and I get to make sure you do exactly what the king wants. You or Mr. Compton are no interest to me and I couldn't care less what happens to the both of you. So, go retrieve your child and let's go." He said as he leaned forward and opened the door behind her.

Lorena quirked her brow as she folded her arms. "What does interest you here then, Eric?"

"Nothing but getting my child back." He stated as he gestured for her to enter.

In the room, Bill was still chained to the floor with blood coating him head to toe. He didn't move at the sound of their entrance and was too weak to make any noise. Lorena walked over to him and unchained him with gloves on her hands as he winced at the pain the silver brought upon him. She leaned over and picked him up, slinging him over her back and with vampire speed, she, Eric, and Bill headed towards the kings home.

The king was in the study, patiently awaiting their arrival. Two chairs were set before him and one beside him. He gave them one of his evil smiled as they entered the room and Eric took the seat to the left as Lorena and Bill took the two seats in front of him.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Lorena, I could have sworn I told you to kill him, yet he is not dead." He shook his head her way "I never did like workers who didn't listen."

"Your majesty, I can explain." She started but was cut off by the king.

"I require no explanation. It shall be your death for his life. Decan!" He yelled and within moments, a large, bulky guard dressed in complete black with a sterling silver axe walked in. Lorena gasped at the man and stared at the king. All the king did was nod her way and the silver axe swung to the side as it sliced her head clean off and her body melted into a large mess of gooey blood.

The king sighed. "Talbot is going to kill me for that."

Eric watched in silence and displayed no emotion as Bill was to hungry and weak to care.

"Now, Mr. Compton, I can't have you helping me when you're starving. How about some True Blood?" Bill barely managed a nod but the king called for the drinks. Talbot entered then, with two bottled of the synthetic blood and gasped at the bloody mess on the chair that previously was Lorena.

"What is this!" He yelled at Russell as he handed the bloods to Bill.

"Oh hunny, it's fixable." He said in an uncaring, soothing voice.

"FIXABLE! You always do this! You bring your little worker pets in here and kill them and leave the mess for me to fix and make pretty again!" Talbot complained.

Russell sighed. "You're great with renovations, I'm sure you'll have no problem fixing it. It's not like you have a money limit."

"That's not the point! You leave me here, everyday to pick up after you…you barely ever spend time with just me anymore because you're too busy with your little pets! I'm sick of it!" Talbot exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh yes, poor you! You sit here every day with a plethora of stunning men vampires, unlimited money, all the blood you can drink and yet you complain. Nothing makes you happy!" The King yelled back.

"You! You make me happy! But you're never here! I'm sick and I'm done!" Talbot yelled as he shot his hands up in surrender. "I'm done!" He turned and left out of the room without another word as the king just sat there and watched as his lover left out of the room.

"He'll be fine in a few hours." There was a loud smash in the distance and glass shattering. "Or a few days." Russell said. He looked back over at Bill.

"Well Mr. Compton, feeling any better?" He asked the now alert vampire.

"Yes, your majesty, very much so, thank you." The king just nodded.

"Good. I have a few questions and you'll need your strength." Bill nodded and the king continued. "A special werewolf came into my home today and killed one of my worker weres. He said he works for you and that you hired him to watch after Sookie. His name is Alcide Herveaux, know of him?" Russell asked with his hands folded across his lap.

Bill looked confused for a moment as he recalled the werewolf that was with Sookie when she attempted rescuing him. He looked over at Eric then who was sitting in the chair looking extremely bored with the whole situation. He looked back at Bill but his eyes and face showed nothing of what he was feeling or thinking.

"I have no idea whom the werewolf you speak of is. I did see him when Sookie was attempting to rescue me though." Bill said as his eyes went back to the kings. Russell was contemplating the truth in his words, unsure of whether or not to trust him.

"Mr. Compton, you put me in such a bad situation. You see, I take a special interest in your human, but I also wouldn't shed a tear over your death." The King sighed and looked over at Eric. "What do you think I should do to him?"

"Well, your majesty, Compton is no use to me and I, too, wouldn't care about his death. The human would be simple to obtain without him. But you do as you please." Eric stated. The king pondered this for a moment.

"Alright Mr. Compton, I'm not too sure what to do with you yet..so you'll go into lock-up for now. Decan!" The king yelled for the guard once more and was pleased to see how quickly he reappeared. "Decan, would you please escort Mr. Compton to the chambers for now." With a nod, the guard took Bill into the hall and out of the room.

"Mr. Northman, you seem to want Mr. Compton gone even though he is part of your area. Why is that?"

"Mr. Compton is of no use to me, therefore I care not what happens to him. He has no claim over me and he has done nothing but bring trouble to my area. I would benefit greatly by his death." Eric said as he stood and walked over to the glass cabinet that held his most prized possession.

The king stood as well and walked over to him. "I need to know where your loyalty lies. You so easily left your queen and betrayed her. How will I know you won't do the same to me?"

"You have nothing to worry about your majesty." Eric said, assuringly. Within moments the king was standing in front of him, his fangs extended.

"DON'T tell me I have nothing to worry about! I have EVERYTHING to worry about. You have no reason to help me and stay with me! I have no assurance with you! WHY SHOULDN'T I KILL YOU?" He yelled at him. Eric's fangs sprung out as well as he came closer to the king.

"Because I have been searching for you for a thousand years." He paused for a moment and fell to his knees. "A true leader, one strong enough to unite us all. I believe my maker, Godric, was such a vampire but he was… w-weak. He succumbed to his humanity and it killed him."

The king stared at him, deciding whether he believed him or not. Unfortunately, his efforts were ruined by the presence of another.

Both the king and Eric's gazes shot towards the door where the voice came from. Godric stood, in a pair of tan, cotton, tie pants and a dark brown cotton shirt that complimented his skin. He took a few steps into the room.

"Now Eric, those are heavy accusations to make. I'm a lot of things, but weak was never one of them. Get off of your knees, my child. You bow to no one."

**A/N: Sorry for such a late chapter! I was moving all this week and have been super busy. I'm starting to lose interest in this story but I'm going to try to keep going with it. It all depends on time. **** Sorry to leave y'all like this at the end, but I just really liked this ending. I'll try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, well obviously this isn't a new chapter, sorry to say. My muse for this story has left me completely for this fanfiction. I attempted writing the next chapter but nothing could come to mind. I think I actually sat at my computer for an hour, writing things, erasing them and thinking about how to continue. Sorry to all the fans that came to love the first few chapters.

I will be offering rights for someone to take over this story and continue with it (if you can do that? Lol). Just send me a PM if you are interested, I can send you the chapters on here so far to use and continue with. Sorry to disappoint you all. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas though.


End file.
